Red Red Sky
by Aramazd
Summary: REWRITE FOR GRAMMER, AND NEW CHAPTERS, DONT WORRY ITS ALL COMMING. SOON!
1. Chapter 1 Irrelevance

**Red Red Sky**

I do not own Evangelion, this is only a fan fiction.

Notes: I wrote this because I have a feeling that it might turn into a good story, this is more like a prologue, than a chapter one, lots of thought, maybe a bit crazy. But I wrote it, and felt like sharing it. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 1 Irrelevance 

The sky was colored red when the sun came up at 7:30am in Tokyo-3. People were preparing for another days work, school for the children, and synch test for one Shinji Ikari. It was five days after Shinji and Rei defeated Ramiel the fifth angel. The cleanup crew was dismantling the bloody mess that lay in the streets. Everyone seemed to be happy they were alive. 

            Shinji did have synch tests, but that didn't bother him. What really were pinching his nerves was Rei, after that battle he couldn't stop thinking about her. Wondering what that smile she gave him meant. He thought about if she had feelings or not, from what he could tell she does. If Rei promised to protect him, that meant something, or did it. 

His hands still burnt from the entry plug he looked at them, remembering how it hurt. The pain in his body almost made him faint when he grabbed the lava hot entry plug. But to save her, and to see Rei again, that smile that he received after asking made his heart stop eating away at his soul. It was worth the pain he thought. 

When word got around about how Shinji opened the plug when it was hot, made people stop thinking of him as an ordinary ignorant little child that was afraid to save it all. Though in the back his mind, he knew why he did it, it was a matter of time before he would realize why. 

Shinji lay in his bed looking at the alarm clock. He needed to get ready to go to school. He didn't much care to go to school. He had no one, except a handful of people that he talked too. Touji and Kensuke knew that there was something wrong with him after the last battle. It seemed to them that he was lost in his thoughts anytime they talked to him. Lost in his mind, pain was all he could think about, and Rei of course. p

Moving his body that ached from laying in his bed all day and night not even sleeping, made him realize that he didn't have enough strength to make food, take out the garbage and take a shower in the limited time he had left. He moved his feet off the bed and put them on the floor. 

Looking at his arm checking if it was broken or not, after him fighting Sachael. He had this paranoia that his arm was broken. It was still bothering him, the images from the battles he had faced, and they were burnt into his head. He didn't want to talk about them to anyone, because of fear that he could place in people's hearts. 

Pushing his body up, realizing even more, how tired he was. Breathing like a man that has been smoking all his life, he stood there for a moment, and pushed the door open, to see the riddled mess that lay on the floor. Misato never gave up on her ways. For one without Shinji to clean up for entire day, there was enough garbage to fill Tokyo-3's garbage dump. 

After the battle Shinji kept to himself, locking away everyone including Misato, not leaving his room. The thoughts of Rei, the angel battle, his father, never seemed to end. Walking barefooted on the cold linoleum floor, towards the kitchen his eyes caught a note sitting on the kitchen table with a vase holding it down. Realizing it was from Misato he picked it up and read it. 

_Shinji please don't wake me, unless it's very important. I was working the evening shift yesterday. There is money under the note, get something to eat please, you are beginning to scare me when you just sit in you room and listen to your music. I'm sorry if this seems pressuring. I'm sorry but, please get something to eat._

_-Misato._

Looking down at the money, he thought, food, and heard his stomach ache. It wasn't good he thought. He hadn't eaten in the past two days. Food didn't seem appealing, only music and his thoughts of Rei. Even thought they drove him even below the void between sanity and humanity. He saw flashbacks during the night, of the first battle. He did not want to tell anyone what happened, to pretend to know nothing is something hard to accomplish, but his body language did not show this. 

Turning around and walking back to his room, in a slow demeanor, so that he could get his clothes ready for school. The sun hurt his eyes when he walked into his room, moving over to his closet to get things ready. After that he took a quick shower, while thinking about what and how school is going to be. 

He got dressed and walked over to the table, picking up the money, and writing 'Thanks Misato' on her note. Picking up his things, he walked over to the door and pressed open. The door slid open and he hesitated but stepped outside. The sun shined through all the public windows in the apartment. Shinji made his way to the elevator, and pressed down button. The elevator reached his floor quickly, and he stepped in, not bothering to see if anyone was inside. Pressing the Lobby button, he took a deep breath and exhaled when the elevator started moving down. Shinji was worried to see what was going to happen at school, was everyone going to act like they usually did, or would they bother him. He did not want to be talked to. Shinji wanted his time to think, to figure out what he wanted, and to find out what everything really meant. 

He came so far to find out there was nothing but pain here, but as everything has been turning out, it did not seem so bad. 

The walk to the school didn't take much time. Shinji saw the school a few blocks away and pushed himself there. He didn't know what time it was, so he did not know if he was late or not, but as soon as he could get himself there, the better. Looking up while walking, the sky was turning blue, the clouds were being pushed away, it was going to be sunny. Then the painful memories came back, he tried to push them back, but again the visages of the angels scared him into the depths of his soul. He was pushing himself to continue to the school in his indulged thought. 

Slowly walking up to the school, realizing he wasn't late, made him feel better. The sounds of students coming from the school made him realize that he made it just in time. 

The hallways were filled with students getting ready to go to class. He saw the class representative standing outside of class, giving orders. That was not something he wanted to deal with. He was tired, involved in his thoughts, and wasn't about to put up with this shit. 

He crept his way to the door, to see Hikari staring at him. She seemed to be in an 'ok' mood. Tilting his head up, he looked into her eyes, they seemed at glee. Hikari seeing Shinji Ikari doing so, smiled. But then something hit her, her face changed, it filled with worry, or pity. 

Pity, was on her mind, she saw Shinji's eyes were red, he had bags under his eyes, and looked like a mess in general. 

"Shinji, what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Nothing Hikari, I'm just tired that's all," Shinji spoke quietly enough for her to hear him. 

"Shinji, well if you want to talk about anything you can always trust me," Hikari insisted. 

"Thank you, but there is nothing I want to talk about, I just need to go sit down now, thanks again for your offer," Shinji replied. 

Walking over to his desk, he saw her. She was sitting in the same spot as usual, looking into the city, the world that we live in. Shinji stopped in his tracks, looking and thinking about everything. 'Does she care for him?' he thought, or was it just comrades fighting to save the world, maybe it was more? 

Moving towards his desk, he noticed that Kensuke and Touji were just sitting around babbling about the mess in the city, and how their fathers have to help out with the cleanup of the splattered guts of the enormous angel. 

Sitting down, still listening to their conversation, his mind started to ponder "what ifs". What if Rei, died he thought. That hit him hard. She almost did sacrifice her life for him. She would die for him. A worthless kid that didn't know what's good for him, he thought. His head and mind slowly tuned out Touji and Kensuke, and pointed towards Rei. 

His feelings were unconstitutional. He did not know what to thing to do or anything in the grey. It was all a blur for him, what was he suppose to do? 

Lunch Time began after two and a half hour speech from an old guy that couldn't stop talking about the second impact. After the bell, people went to eat their lunch. Shinji had his bento box with him. He made some quick food for him to eat at school right before he left. 

Walking out of the school he looked around to find a place to sit, a bench outside perhaps or under a tree. Looking around he saw Rei sitting on a bench, not eating anything but just reading a small book, must have been some homework. 

He sat on the bench on the other end of Rei. Opening his bento box to start to eat, but he wasn't very hungry. Looking at Rei, afraid that she might look back, and then he looked back to his food. Maybe she was hungry he thought. 

"Ayanami?" Shinji asked. 

"Ikari-kun?" Rei answered.

"I… well wanted to know why you told me you would protect me?" Asking Rei while tilting his head back and looking at the sky. 

"It's as simple as that, I will protect you Ikari-kun," she answered. 

"But why?" he asked with pessimism. 

This hit Rei. She didn't know why. It was simple, he needed her protection. But wait, why Shinji would need her protection she thought. That battle was over, he was fine. Something in her heart made he feel something that she hasn't ever felt. It hurt her from inside, but this wasn't pain, maybe it was just loneliness. It was heartache, she didn't understand her feelings. She wanted to know but didn't know anyone except Shinji that she could talk to. To understand what was going on. 

"Ikari-kun, would you come over after the synch tests at Nerv?" Rei asked "I need to ask you some questions. And maybe I'll be able to answer yours." 

"Yes, of course, I will be there right after synch tests, we can walk together over to your apartment and talk if you would like." He answered, but his words were said with some reluctance. 

"Agreed Ikari-kun," Rei answered. 

The bell rang, and all the students rushed to get back to the classrooms. Shinji sat there for a couple of minutes with Rei, and then stood up and left. He had a couple of minutes to spare. Rei left a couple of seconds after he did. 

-To be continued.

It's a bit "twisted" as I said its just a prologue type of deal. Don't think the entire story is going to be so damn boring. Its just when I write, I don't like to leave out a bunch of details, I like to build on a good stable foundation. Thankyou. Next chapter will come soon. - Aramazd


	2. Chapter 2 Blood

**Red Red Sky**

I do not own Evangelion, this is only a fan fiction.

Notes: I did spell the angel Sachiel wrong, so I spelled it right in this chapter, thank you for the great review; I appreciate any type of suggestions, except the idiotic ones coming from idiots. Thanks again, enjoy this chapter. It was kind of hard to write this one, because capturing Rei in a situation like this is kind of hard to imagine. It is probably OCC, but oh well, its my Fan Fiction so let it be. Thank you again.

Chapter 2 - Blood

Blood. It smelled like blood. Why? To Shinji's knowledge he didn't know. Anyone that knew the Eva project to the finest detail would know the LCL is Lilith's blood. The plug felt warm thought, he felt at home, as if it was home. The Synch tests were being performed with the entry plug inserted into the Eva's. 

Ritsuko Akagi was looking and the synch graph. It seemed as if though Shinji had a lot of things on his mind, the synch ratio was fluctuating, but it was spiking quite high at some points. She looked towards Maya Ibuki, with a questioning look.

"I don't know Dr. Akagi, for some reason he's all over the graph, he's going as low as 37% while peaking up to 84%. Seems that he's worried about something or another," Maya spoke to answer Ritsuko's questioning look.

"Shinji, what's wrong, you seem to be not concentrating, is there some problem you want to talk about?" Ritsuko asked Shinji.

"Eh…. There, well…. but…. No. There is no problem at all." Shinji almost broke, but then he snapped back. He could wait until he had his talk with Rei. 

"Well try to concentrate more," Ritsuko spoke with a harsh tone.

At that point Maya felt sorry for Shinji.  "Shinji, you're not doing too badly, higher than Rei at points and lower other times. Maybe you should relax more. You seem to be clutching the plug controls. Let go and relax," Maya voiced.

"I will try," Shinji answered. His eyes opened, he looked straight at the monitor in the plug. He let go of the controls and started to clench and unclench his hand. Something in his mind made him angry. He thought of how he would have felt if Rei died. Ramiel would have been shredded by his hands at this point. Why did Rei matter to him so much? What was she to him? A person, a friend, a girl, or is there something else. 

He opened a com link with Rei. Seeing her face, made him feel like there was a heaven. Why did he feel this way, he looked at her, seeing her he noticed something he hadn't before. Emotion. She was confused why he opened the com link from what he could tell.

"Rei, I can't wait, I need to know now. Why did you tell me you would protect me, its eating away at me? Was it father?" Shinji asked begging for an answer. He did not say Ayanami, he just said Rei, for he did not care anymore. To hide from everyone who dared to question.

Rei looked at him, she noticed he was afraid to hear what the answer was, and he seemed angry, something that Shinji doesn't usually do. It's like he was about to berserk. 

"I cannot answer that question Ikari-kun, it was not your father," Rei answering Shinji with little or non emotion in her words. 

            Shinji's mind was not in a good position right now, he didn't know what was going on and Rei didn't either. It was a mess from his point of view. 

            Shinji never gets mad, never yells, never shows how he feels to other people, he puts it inside, but this was the last straw. He had no more room to hide his feelings. Not thinking what he was doing, he slammed the fist of the Eva into the cage wall. The armor plated cage held the intact, but the shock was heard throughout Nerv. 

            "Shinji! Why did you just do that, do you want commander Ikari to put you in the brig?" Ritsuko questioned.

            He didn't answer. He just flushed his mind of thoughts and closed his eyes, thinking that if he had a good synch ratio they wouldn't bother him. 

            Maya Ibuki looked at the synch graph and saw a stable 67% ratio. It was the highest ratio he ever had. She looked at Dr Akagi to get her attention and then pointed at the graph.

            Ritsuko had a puzzling look on her face, why did Shinji do that. And why was there a link to Eva-00 from Eva-01, she didn't know they knew each other to have a private channel open.

            "Ok kids, well that's enough for today, you both seem to have some things on your minds, so we will pick up on the tests, two days from now." Dr Akagi spoke, then looked at Shinji's graph, and information. He seemed to have done so much better after he let out some anger, or whatever he wanted to do. 

            Getting out of the plug, he looked at his hands, and then moved them towards his face. As if he had done something horrible, he closed his eyes. Thinking of how Rei was going to react to his behavior. 

            Taking a shower at Nerv and putting on his regular clothes he was almost ready to leave. Standing up he shoved his plug suit into his locker. His mind was in quite bad condition. He needed to get some air, so he walked out of the men's locker room, and started walking towards Nerv exit doors, almost forgetting that he was going to go over to Rei's Apartment. 

            Looking around, he heard footsteps from around the corner. He didn't know who it was. In second he saw the schools girls' attire. It was Rei. She must have known he would be waiting for her here. She looked at him. He looked back. They stood there for minutes until one of them said a word. 

            "Hello Ayanami, I'm sorry," Shinji apologized, almost for no reason, but Rei understood why he did so. Rei Ayanami just looked at him, and then nodded her heard, for accepting his apology. He felt so much better, it was like she knew what he was feeling, and he knew what she meant by her actions. 

            They both turned around at the same time, and started their walk over to her apartment. He was treading a few feet behind her, but she understood why. He was a bit afraid she could tell. But she felt as if she was in his shoes too, she was afraid of what was going to be said herself. This feeling of being afraid bothered her, she never felt it before, she felt pain, anger, and of course hate. But there was another feeling, it was eating away at her, the way she felt when he saved her, and then held her, and took one for the team lets say. This feeling she couldn't understand. It was something very hard to describe in human nature.

            It was all a matter of time till they reached her apartment. Shinji could not believe she was living in such a disgusting area. There was construction workers working besides the building, there was garbage everywhere. Scenery just sucked.

            The elevator ride to her floor was quiet, no one said a thing. But strangely so, they were facing each other.

            Walking over to her apartment, she opened the door, and went inside, not saying 'Ikari-kun come in' or anything. Shinji stood before the open door for a few seconds and then walked into her apartment. Closing the door while walking in he looked around.

He apartment was a mess, there was bandages lying in a box by the desk, the floor was dirty, as if no one has ever swept or moped it. He felt a bit disgusted. Rei was sitting on her bed, looking at Shinji that was just looking at the floor. 

            There was nothing said until he moved closer to her. He eyes did not move from his, he felt afraid. The feeling was much more horrific compared to an angel. He moved closer. Her hand moved, pointing to the other side of the bed. Shinji froze at this point, but something in him told him to keep moving. 

            Moving towards the bed, his thoughts moved from Rei to the bed, the bed sheets were covered with blood. She had not changed them, it was as if she did not care what type of environment she lived in, as long as it was livable. 

            He sat. Finally Rei looked to another direction as if she was afraid of him. Why would she be? He had never done anything to hurt her, never said anything bad to her. He was Shinji, Commander Ikari's son.

            There was no words spoken for quite a while, nothing was said, nothing expressed. It was pure serenity, except the loud noises coming from the construction work. Shinji moved his head towards her window, it was shut, and the blinds were down. He then moved his head towards Rei. Something was eating at him. He couldn't say anything, as if a cat had actually gotten his tongue. 

            "Ayanami, I…" he spoke the firsts words, and then cut himself off with his own thought. 

            "Ikari-kun, I have been in thought since the time you asked me why I said those words," she stopped and then continued, "It is this feeling I had since the day I met you, as thought I should be protecting you. You once did the same towards my safety."

            This rushed into Shinji's mind, when did he do the same? What did he do to protect her, he started going back in the events that had happened in his life in Tokyo-3. Tilting his head down and looking back at his hands, then it hit him. The first day, the day he came to Nerv, he ran over to hold Rei when the Sachiel attached. He fought Sachiel for her, for her safety, because she was wounded, the first site of her blood made him sick to his stomach, and he didn't want to see any more. He fought for her. 

            Losing all thought and mind control he broke down to cry, he cried like he had never before, letting it all go. Rei seeing this didn't not understand, she had seen this before. She did not know what to do to stop him from losing it completely. She put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped for a second and fell back onto the bed. Shinji curled up in a ball. 

            Rei was confused why would Shinji have had reacted to all this the way he did. She thought what other people would do when a person is hurt, so she grabbed him by his hand and pulled him closer. He reacted as if any human would do, grab on and let all the feelings of hopelessness, hurt, pain, every disgusting human emotion drain. His arms rapped around her waist and he lay there, crying. Rei did not budge move or push him away, she liked this feeling. It was comforting to her, his warmth to her and hers to his.

            His mind was in a twirl, he did not know what to do now, he lay there, thinking. Rei was doing pretty much the same thing, but was worried that his guardian would be mad that he did not come home, or tell where he was going.

Shinji stopped crying but was still in the same position. It had been at least an hour since he broke out in tears.

            "Ikari-kun, it's late," Rei said, trying not to sound cold, but that was hard for her to do. At the same time she was trying to comfort Shinji, by putting her hand on his head.

            He understood what she meant, he was better now, he had cried for almost an hour, everyone gets tired after crying for such a long time. Opening his eyes, and letting go of Rei, he stood up. 

            "I'm sorry, thank you Rei," Shinji spoke in a crackled voice.

            "Shinji," she whispered and the turned her head.

            Returning to Misato's apartment he did not say anything except hello, not eating or talking to any sort of contact between him and his guardian. He just entered his room and started to listen to his SDAT player while trying to fall asleep.

            "Shinji, what's wrong?" Misato asked while standing by his door, not getting an answer she presumed her was asleep. He wasn't thought, he just didn't know what to say, he did not know what happened to him. He was afraid of what was going to happen. It was just a black hole in his mind destroying everything. But there was hope, there was some happiness, he finally understood many things, why Rei is protecting him. And he had someone that would accept him, and would understand why he felt the way he did. He could cry, and would not be shunned. 

-To be continued

Even more twisted than before? Please review. - Aramazd


	3. Chapter 3 Schism

**Red Red Sky**

I do not own Evangelion, this is only a fan fiction.

Notes: Not very much is told in this chapter, its more of a "change" than a climax of a story or anything of the sort, the climax will come in the future chapters, there will be at least two more chapters or more just like this one and the two before this one. Do not worry; it will get very very interesting later on.

Chapter 3 – Schism

            Rei heard the doorbell ring. She didn't know who it was. She just came back from the tests at Nerv by Dr. Akagi. The doctor told her that she was fine, as long as she kept on taking her pills. She was in a good physical condition too.

            The bell rang again. Rei stood up from her bed and moved to the door. Moving towards the door she instinctively knew who it was.

            Opening the door she saw Shinji, with a very sad look on his face, his eyes were glossy, and his body language sent different signals of discomfort.

            He tilted his head down and moved a couple of steps closer to her, then with no warning at all tightly wrapped his arms around her. 

            Rei did not understand, her eyes flared wide, she was quite surprised. But the warmth coming from Shinji's body made her at ease, from a stone to a sponge she started to ease up. 

            "I…" was all that Shinji said.

            Rei felt his pain, she did not understand how, or why, but she knew he was hurt. Moving her arms from a downward position too return his embrace, she felt safe with him, and he felt safe in her company.

            They were in an embrace for minutes until Rei moved, Shinji understood it was time to let go. They both walked into her room, Shinji closing the door behind him. Rei sat down on her bed. Looking at Shinji she expected an explanation. Why he acted the way he did. He moved towards the bed and sat down on the floor before her. He felt cold. The floor did not have a carpet, it was pure cement.

            Shinji understood what Rei meant by he gaze at him. So he moved himself closer, grabbing a hold of her hand from the floor and just holding it, as if it was his lifeline. Moving his body around he put his back to the bed and still holding onto her hand. Rei was startled at first, but then she just gave up, and went with the flow. There was no problem of him holding her hand.

            "I met her," Shinji spoke, and then cut himself off there, trying to figure out what next to say. He was afraid to say something, which could sound or mean way different than what he means.

            "The second child?" Rei questioned Shinji with a soft tone.

            "Yes," Shinji answered and then began to think again, there was nothing said from then on, as if they both understood what each others thoughts were. Rei was thinking about what she knew about the second. She had read up on some information that she accessed from the Magi. Her access level was quite high, so she could get information on the pilots. She knew the seconds demeanor, she read the files about her written by Ryoji Kaji. The second must have said something bad or unsatisfactory to Shinji to make him feel so bad, plus she had heard that the Second and Shinji were in a angel battle, both in the same Eva. 

            "She did not hurt you?" Rei Asked.

            "No," was all Shinji could respond.

            "Shinji explain?" Rei questioned, her tone meant business. Shinji squirmed, but to make Shinji talk, she returned a squeeze onto Shinji's hand. After that he understood what Rei wanted to know, to know if he was in pain, if he got hurt, if the second had hurt her. She wanted to know what was behind all the shadows. She wanted to know how he felt, and to tell how she was feeling. She had never cared for anyone, and no one has ever opened so much to her, like Shinji.

            "She belittled me, but…. I don't think she meant anything she said," Shinji spoke with a crackling voice, "She only thinks about her Eva, and talks as if she is the best, but I didn't care if she was better or worse than me, I thought she would turn out to be a good person. But all I got from her were her calling me a pervert and a stupid. And now I find out that I have to be living with her."

            "If you do not care, then you will forget what she said to you," Rei calmed down and thought about an idea that flew into her mind, "You will stay with me then, she is too unstable" 

            It took Shinji a while to understand what Rei just told him. When he figured it out, he calmed down, and thought how peaceful it would be with her. Living with Rei would be without Misato's drinking, without the new pilots tantrums to deal with, but peace. Maybe it was all going to turn for the better he thought. And then bad thoughts went through his mind, what if Commander Ikari, his father wouldn't let him stay. It was going through his mind the different scenarios, Rei noticed this, so she just picked him up off the floor moved him to her bed and he followed, and gave him a hug, an embrace.

            "You will live," Rei said, and then ended the hug. Shinji understood what she meant. He stood up and moved away from her bed. She thought it would be better to get Shinji's things with him, because the second was staying at Misato's and would probably harass him when he was going to pick up his stuff.

            "I will come with you," Rei spoke, moved her body upward and started towards the door, Shinji followed.

            It was 8:30pm, Shinji wasn't home yet, Misato was getting worried, where is that little bastard, he's making me worry now. She could hear Asuka unpacking her things, not just things lets say, but crates worth of clothes, magazines, clothes, shoes, clothes….etc. 

            "Asuka, I'm worried, where Shinji might be, I'm going to go look for him, and he's not answering his phone that I gave him. I wonder where he could be at this hour," Misato said with a loud tone so that Asuka could hear in the other room.

            "Misato who cares he's just a stupid boy, he is probably being a pervert trying to get peeks of some girls," Asuka answered Misato's worry.

            "Asuka, don't talk that way, he's a very nice boy…" Misato was just about to finish her sentence when she heard the door open. She moved her way to the hallway to see who it was. She saw Shinji walking inside, taking off his shoes, but he had someone with him, she did not realize who it was at first but then it hit him. It was the First child, what she is doing here Misato thought, why would she be hanging around with Shinji.

            "Shinji, what's up?" Misato asked with a confused look on her face.

            "I'm leaving," is all Shinji could say.

            "What? What do you mean you're leaving, you just got home, and this is your home?" Misato frantically searched for an answer out of him, but he did not respond, he just turned around and went into his room. She could hear sounds of packing.

            "He is going to stay with me, I have called Commander Ikari, and requested this, and he will let Shinji stay for a period of three days while the second child is getting related with her surroundings,"Rei spoke with no emotion at all, "After that he will decide to keep Shinji with me or he will come back to this apartment."

            Misato was just confused out of her mind, just when Shinji was starting to enjoy the stay with her. He was leaving to stay with the First. Why, she had no idea. She was confused out of her mind. 

            Shinji grabbed his stuff, and shoved it in the same bag he used to move most of his stuff from his teachers home. He was trying to hurry so there were no confrontations with Asuka. She was not worth the time or the worry. All he wanted to do was to relax, and stop worrying about any stupid problems that she had with him. He just couldn't take the abuse he got from her.

            Asuka heard the noise and walked out of her room, to see the First standing there talking with Misato. Why was the First here she thought, and where is Shinji, is he back she thought. 

            "Misato wahts going on, I heard the noise and I came out, why is she here?" Asuka asked.

            "She, came to help Shinji leave, he's moving out… I don't know why," is all Misato could say. Turning around and walking back to the kitchen to open up another can of beer.

            "Shinji, where are you leaving?" Asuka asked. With so much snoot behind her words its made Shinji squirm.

            "I… just," Shinji thought and then continued, "Want to be." He finished what he said, and then just started walking out of the room, Rei followed. They both went out the door, and left Asuka standing there puzzled, what the hell was going on she thought.

            Asuka walked over to the kitchen to find Misato drinking her 7th beer, she just never quits does she. Asuka just gave up and went back to her room to unpack her stuff, she wasn't finished, it's been five days since the angel fight and her arrival to Tokyo-3 but she has not finished unpacking. 

            "Why, what did… I do? That was so wrong….god damn it Shinji," Misato spoke to herself, to trying to figure out why he would leave to stay with Rei.

            The walk back to Rei apartment was uneventful, they both were a bit chilly but couldn't help it, and they didn't have anything with them that would warm them up. The sun had just gone down, so the sky was filled with colors of red, blue and black. A star was seen in the horizon.

            Shinji already started to feel better. He was going to be with Rei, someone that could care for him. Misato cared for him, but she was made to care, she was like all the rest of them he thought, when he didn't want to pilot, she made him, and when he wanted support from he, he never got unless she wanted to give it to him. 

            Though Rei said she would protect him, as he would protect her. They still didn't know what was going on themselves, it was a mystery, but they were going to try to live through it all with one step at a time, no big jumps, not mountains to climb, just a bridge they could cross without a problem to find out for themselves who they really were, and what life meant to them.

            They could see Rei's apartment building in the distance, so they hurried their pace. They were going to be inside soon. The sky was turning black every footstep they could see more and more stars popping out.

            Shinji moved closer to Rei, and she moved closer to him. No one could tell them they were wrong, no one could abuse them, no one could stop them. The serenity of it all made it priceless, and for Shinji this meant a start for a new beginning. For Rei this meant she could figure out more about herself, and what she really is, not what they say she is.

- To be continued

For ones who try to figure out what they are, and want to live in the world that is made for them, not for those who do not want it. – Aramazd.


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

**Red Red Sky**

Notes: Sorry for taking such a long time, dealing with school/work/life in all and sitting on this pc and typing this story is hard sometimes so I apologize. Everything comes after this chapter, this is the beginning for the revolution.

Chapter 4 - Hope

            Walking into the apartment, putting down and starting to think what he got himself into. When he agreed with Rei to stay with her, he forgot one 'minor' detail. There was only one bed, and he didn't want to be an inconvenience. In his mind he had some thoughts, what could happen, standing there stiff as a rock while Rei walked out of the kitchen with some water.

            She threw a few pills in her mouth and swallowed with the water. She looked at Shinji who was completely red. She didn't know why he was, and he was starring at the bed. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

            "Are you alright Ikari-kun?" she asked. There was no words coming from Shinji's mouth, he just kept on looking. She moved in front of him and waved her hand in front of his eyes. His body jerked and then he looked at Rei.

            "Rei, um…" he thought and then spoke again, "Ayanami, where am I going to sleep?"

            Rei thought why he was asking the question, of course on the bed, it wasn't the biggest one but it can fit two people. Then something hit her, Shinji would find it uncomfortable to sleep with her, but she guessed it will have to do until they get another bed.

            "Ikari-kun you will sleep on the bed with me, but tomorrow we will find a bed for you, or a portable mattress." She replied.

            It was around 9p.m., Shinji was getting hungry he hadn't eaten anything after he came back from the Angel battle. Looking around to see if Rei had a kitchen, he walked towards the hall in the apartment. Looking to the left he found the bathroom, looking to the right he saw the kitchen, it was small but it would have to do.

            He thought to himself, Rei will probably appreciate him making some dinner. Moving back to the main room, he saw Rei just lying on her bed and just looking at the wall. She was contemplating the lie she told Misato yesterday that Commander Ikari would let Shinji stay with her. How could have she broken her bond with the commander, and why did she defy him?

            Shinji moved closer to Rei, as if mesmerized, he couldn't help himself but look at her, laying there, she was beautiful to him. Male like images came to his mind. He got red again, and then tried to overcome them. He had never lived with a girl before, his age, and from what he can tell she liked him. Then he heard his stomach make noise.

            "Um… Rei, I am going to go run to the grocery store, I'll be back in about half an hour, and I'll make something to eat," stating what he was going to do. Rei turned her head at him, and looked into his eyes as if she was going to eat him. From the stare he got scared.

            "I do not eat meat." She spoke, with quite a cold tone.

            "Ok… I'll get you something vegetarian…" he spit what he could after her words ripping him a new one.

            "Bye," is all he said when he closed the door behind him. He brought his Nerv debit card with him. That held a small balance for the Eva pilots, so they could buy lunch, clothes and other things. But he never had to use it. He had his clothes, he had everything he wanted or needed rather. Want is another thing, he wanted peace.

            Rei, started to think again, when Shinji left. It was getting dark, and she didn't turn on the lights. It was cold, damp, and smelt like blood. Things will have to change she thought, change hurts, but it bleeds too. She would have to live with Shinji. Tomorrow would be the best time to confront commander Ikari, he would protest but she thought she could convince him. If not, she would fight for Shinji.... protect…

            She heard the door open and Shinji came back carrying loads of groceries, and what looked like a bouquet of flowers. He put the groceries down on the floor.

            Shinji moving closer to Rei, his heart was beating, it was like there was no end. He stuck out his hand holding three roses with different types of green type of leaves around wrapped in see through plastic. The roses were yellow, red, and white. They were big roses that were just about to open. He was afraid that she would not accept them.

            "Ayanami, these are for you," he spoke, "I bought them because of gratitude in letting me stay with you, in your apartment, thank you."

            Rei looked at him, and then at the flowers, they were great looking. Something in her blood made her feel warm all over, as if it was hot. The room was still dark, but the moonlight hit Shinji and his hand holding the flowers. Rei stood up from the bed, and slowly moved towards Shinji, she could see he was nervous, but why?

            She wrapped her hand around the flowers and took them and looked. They were good flowers. He must have paid a lot she thought. 

            "Thank you Ikari-kun," was all she could say. Looking down at them and turning around, remembering what people did with flowers. She walked into the kitchen, found a glass, poured water in it, and then put the flowers in. Walking out of the kitchen she saw Shinji picking up the groceries and heading her way, she moved to her bed and put it on her table, by the beaker that's been there since she moved in.

            Shinji used his cooking skills to make some sort of salad for Rei, and a Chinese dish for himself.

            While Shinji was cooking, Rei sat on her bed looking at the flowers he gave her. Red, yellow, white. The colors did not match each other well, but it worked she thought. They were fragile and beautiful. Her female part of her mind took over, and she blushed. Letting go of her muscles in a sitting position she fell back on the bed. The sealing, white, metallic white, how cold, 'gratitude, stay, thank you' she thought and then everything flew flat. 

            "Ayanami, come eat, I just finished, I hope you like this type of salad," Shinji asked while putting the last touches on her salad.

            "I am coming," Rei answered. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Shinji had created a good looking salad. I'm hungry she thought as she sat in front of the dish that Shinji had prepared. 

            They ate together, Shinji made some Italian dish for him to eat. They ate without a word. Both looking at each other in small glances, they thought of different but the same subject in between.

            As they finished they both helped each other washing the dishes. Shinji did most of the work because he insisted. Rei looked at her hands, they were clean, walking over to Shinji she glanced at him again and turned away. The thoughts and sights of what Commander Ikari did with Ritsuko came into Rei's mind. She then tried to push them away, but with no resistance they came back to her mind, her cheeks were red. Shinji did not notice though. 

            Shinji himself was still fighting a battle in his mind of what is going to happen between him and Rei. 'Am I worth anything, do I need to protect, maybe its for appeasement, maybe for something else', he could not stop running those thoughts through his mind.

            After a certain amount of time cleaning up the kitchen they both walked back into the bedroom, it was late. Rei looked like she was preparing to go to bed, Shinji was almost peeing himself. He had never slept in the same bed with a girl his own age. Thoughts ran through his mind, of what could happen, and even maybe what he wished to happen. They annoyed him while Rei went to the bathroom. 

            Changing his clothes, he got ready to go to sleep. Rei coming out of the bathroom in a white shirt and white panties almost made the young man faint. She looked at him and then turned and walked towards the bed. Shinji grabbed this opportunity to run into the bathroom and get ready. He brushed his teeth with haste, changed into his pajamas, and put his hand around the door knob. 

            He was afraid, why, he didn't know himself that. It's just a girl he thought, nothing will happen, she is my friend, she wants to protect me, and she does protect me. It all ran through his mind, all the scenarios, it was all going to hell in his own mind.

            Reaching into his mind for the courage to turn the knob, then finding this courage he turned the knob and walked through the door.

            Finding Rei sitting on her bed, waiting for something, he presumed it was himself. Walking towards her, she just stared at him, there was nothing said until something hit both of them.

            Rei did not know what feeling she was having, she thought of Gendo again. 'Why why is there this thought in my mind? What am I feeling?' Rei thought. Tilting her head down, she spoke, "Its time to go to sleep, we are going to be late."

            She moved her body under the blanket, and moved over to the back end of the bed, to make room for Shinji. Shinji looking for that courage again tried his best not to show Rei how scared he was. Lifting the blanket up, he slipped his body into the bed. It was still cold, Shinji heard Rei say something but couldn't make it out.

            They were under the blanket, facing each other, Rei seemed sad to Shinji as though she was expecting something from him. She looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at Shinji, opened up her mouth and then closed it as though trying to speak but cannot find the right words to say.

            Shinji kept on looking at her, she was beautiful he thought, how lucky he was to be in the same bed with such a beauty. But then thoughts of shame came out. He felt ashamed of what he was thinking and the types of imagery that was flying through his mind.

            But then Rei's eyes looked straight into his own eyes. She seemed that she wanted something or expected something. Shinji looked back afraid.

            "Shinji, kiss me," Rei Spoke.

            Shinji couldn't respond he froze like a tennis ball in liquid nitrogen. She looked like she was getting mad because there was no response from him.

            "Shinji, kiss me!" Rei exclaimed with authority type of demeanor.

            Shinji broke like ice, he looked at her, it was a command. Shinji listened what people told him to do. It took all the courage he had left. He inched closer and closer. Sweat started building up on his forehead. 

            Contact.

            They both contacted in the kiss, enjoying each others saliva, for a moment and then breaking it off at the same time. Shinji from this moved his body so that he was facing up, he was scared what she was going to say. She did not say anything, but she did move her body, and wrapped her right arm around Shinji. She felt at home, she felt warm, Shinji though felt a little out of place, he was so not used to this, after a certain amount of time he got used to it and put his right arm around her.

            There was only one thing to be said by both of them, but only Rei managed to say it "warmth". 

They were both in pure serenity, enjoying each others company.

            She moved her head up to see Shinji and smiled at him like she at the end of the angel fight but this smile meant more to Shinji than the other one. 

            Then the final hours came around, both were sleeping. They did not stir or anything, enjoying every minute of their embrace. Shinji felt as though his heart just lost one of the biggest weights in the history of his puny little life. Rei felt something but she couldn't understand it, it was eating at her stomach, as though afraid to lose what she was feeling right now with Shinji.

            The moon shined through the window, and there was no noise coming from the construction sight, they both were asleep and morning was going to be awaiting them the next day.

-Aramazd, I don't know why but I had to make this chapter all "lovy dovy". People in pain look to share the pain with other, Shinji always had this problem of sharing well now he can share his pain and happiness with someone.


	5. Chapter 5 Throttle

**Red Red Sky**

Notes:  The chapter has been redone, the first time I wrote this, was with a friend, and yes he is a very big fan of Rei, doesn't much like Asuka, so there was lots of Asuka bashing. So I apologize for any crap like that, I do like Asuka too, Rei is my favorite for Shinji though. Asuka has her own battles to fight. Anyways sorry for taking so long, Chapter 6, came out the same time when I redid this, so you can read the chapters through again. Thanks.

Chapter 5 - Throttle

            Light clouds swooped over the landscape; while the crimson sun grew closer to the horizon. It was a normal day, but yes it was cloudy, for Tokyo-3. The climate has had changed, there was no more seasons, but there were weather patterns. But the climate wasn't bad, temperate warm, with high humidity during the summer time. 

            It was approaching; no one expected what was going to happen. The sky started to turn dark, there was hope, but who would tell how it would all turn out.

            Two people lay in bed, wondering what was next for them. Shinji had bought himself a fold out bed, but had grown into liking sleeping with Rei, and she felt the same way. Rei got up before and was getting dressed for a normal day. Shinji got right up a few minutes after that. While Rei was taking her shower Shinji made them a quick breakfast before they would have to go Nerv for synch tests.

            The sky started to churn. It was changing, the sun was gone it was pure darkness. There was the moon only to provide any light at all.

            Nerv headquarters were on full alert. 

The moon turned yellow, then dark orange. There was the smell of hatred in the air. 

The angel moved closer and closer. It had a mission, and its mission was to break the defenses and find Adam. 

            Rei and Shinji sat eating, and then heard their cell phones go off. They were being summoned by Nerv. An angel attack was imminent. Alarms were going on.

      Arriving at Nerv they both got ready and ran into the prep room. Both came in at the same time. Asuka noticed this; she looked at them, with a hatred like smirk. Shinji and Rei for the past few weeks kept to themselves, they did not talk to anyone or any who. 

            Misato watched this, and knew that there was something going on between Shinji and Rei, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions and seem some sort of an Idiot. She knew that they were staying together and what she heard from Rei the commander said it was alright.

            "The angel is entering Tokyo-3 territory in 30 minutes, it's a slow moving target but from the looks of it, it is very agile and fast." Misato spoke, while looking at each and every pilot.

            As always Asuka started to get annoyed of this briefing and wanted to get in her Eva and fight, afraid that she wouldn't prove herself that she is the best pilot, with the best synch with the Eva at 57%. She wanted to go into battle like a star and come out a star. There was no other way for her to live. Getting a bit worried that she might lose her number one status as Eva pilot, she kept on rethinking what she was going to do, fight and kill, that's what it was all about.

            After Misato explained everything to the crew she told them to get into the Evas and wait for the launch command. All of them walked out except Asuka. She was waiting to chit chat with Misato, she had some things on her mind. 

            "So Misato how's our couple doing, they seem to be very quiet, do you think they are going to break up?" Asuka asked with a very large smile on her face.

            Misato just looked at her for a second. Then she grew a smile, and in a couple of seconds she started laughing at Asuka. Asuka didn't understand why.

            "You're jealous aren't you, you want Shinji, oh little Asuka is in love!" Misato laughed in between words while exclaiming at Asuka.  

            "Your stupid if you think I would want such a little boy, only Kaji will be able to take my heart, he is such a man!" Asuka yelled back at Misato before running off towards her Eva gate. 

            Asuka and Shinji were supposed to attack the angel while Rei was the backup. Both of them went up closer to the beast, It was a humanoid looking angel.

            Asuka stormed at the Angel, she was at point as Misato briefed her, she had the highest synch ratio. Taking her spear and running full speed at the angel. Stopping herself with some ground left between the angel and her Eva. She threw the spear at Israfel. The spear penetrated the angel, thinking that she had won the battle, something happened.

The angel started to change, it was mutating, with a flash of light and some body movement from the angel it had split into two, same size dimension and height.

            The angels attacked Asuka, slamming her into the ground. There were parts of the Eva flying everywhere, a beam of pure energy hit Asuka's Eva. Screams coming from her cockpit were heard in Nerv. She was in pain. Misato gave the order to eject the plug, Maya was trying to send the signal but her Eva was refusing it.

Shinji got the chance ran full force at one of the Angels slamming it with his shoulder. The other angel kept pounding onto Eva-02's armor plating. Shinji moved in too help Asuka, after he got the other angel on the ground, and got himself on his feet again. Moving closer to Asuka, he was slammed by a beam of energy from one of the angels. Though managing to keep the Eva Standing from such a powerful attack, but one of his arms was left for the birds to peck.

Asuka Unit-02 was in trouble, its arms and legs were severely damaged and the angel kept on assaulting it. The angels' fists were digging into her army like a hot knife through butter. Misato finally gave an order to eject her plug; the plug flew from Unit-02 and landed safely some distance from the ongoing battle.

Shinji was trying to battle it out still with the two Angel's; he was not having very good luck. Trying to punch one of the angels, it retaliated and smashed him into the ground. The other angel picked him up by his neck and started to choke him. The armor could not stand to more of this type of abuse.

Rei saw this and it scared her that Shinji was going to get hurt so she screamed, "NO SHINJI!!" 

            Commander Gendo Ikari heard this. He didn't understand how Rei knew Shinji so well that they would call each other by their first names. Misato saw the glee of misunderstanding in Commanders Ikari's eyes and thought why would he be reacting to this so strangely.

Shinji heard the scream; he got worried thinking that Rei got hurt.           

"Shinji has cut all communications with HQ and any other radio type of broadcasting," Misato spoke, "Why would he do this, I don't understand"

            Shinji closed his eyes in the Eva, thought of a clear way of defeating these two angels. He let Eva-01 take over, and help him fight, he thought of life, rather than death. He thought of love, yes love, and pictures of Rei flew through his mind, he wanted to see her again. 

              In Nerv HQ, Maya saw the synch graph grow to all time high of 99.9% on Shinji, her eyes were in awe.  Moving her head towards Dr. Akagi, she pointed at the screen. 

            "How could this be so high, just a few days ago he was synched at 48% that is high too, but not compared to this, this is just crazy!" Maya exclaimed while starring at the screen. Dr. Akagi saw this too, and was confused. 

Ritsuko thought, if he crosses any further than 99.9% he might synch too far, but for some reason it's staying completely stable, not fluctuating. When this is over, I will have a nice investigation on my hands.

Eva-01 eye's started to glow, it broke from the double hand choke, and with its one hand it grabbed the closest angel. Unit-01 slamming the angels head right into the ground. Moving its body in the right position it stepped onto its neck with 01's right foot. Using its only arm left in working operation it pulled the head of the angel as far as it could. Blood was everywhere, covering the valley with red. 

The angel was still moving and trying to heal itself, the damage to its head was immense. It stood up and tried to attack Unit 01. But was counterattacked with a big kick into the its face. The other angel saw this happening and started to run towards Unit-01. Jumping into the air just to slam into Eva-01, but Shinji was synched so high he could make the slightest moves to make that angel feel more pain than it had ever felt. Pulling out his knife he threw it at the angel while it was in air. The knife went into the angel's leg. The angel started tumbling. 

Turning around Shinji saw the falling angel, he ducked and let the angel pass, the angel hit the ground still tumbling and smashing up buildings. Shinji ran towards the angel while it was still moving grabbed one of its legs, and while still in motion slammed it into the nearest mountain breaking the angel into pieces and watching its core blow half the mountain away.

The other angel watched him do this and stood up. It was not having a time of its life, its head was torn to shreds, its neck was broken, and so it looked like a popped balloon. It took a few steps towards Eva-01. Blood gushed out of its head like a water fountain in a park. Eva-01 eyes started to glow even more. Shinji got angry that this one was back up. He felt the adrenaline run through his body. He started to run as fast as he could towards the angel. The angel saw this and began running at him. Both were about the same speed. But finally twenty some feet from each other the angel shot another shot at Eva-01 destroying its other arm. Shinji screamed in pain but kept on running, Unit-01 screamed in atrocious agony, and lunged and bit onto the angel's core. With its teeth it punctured the core. The angel screeched, its pain was immense, the core started to glow more and more, like it was going to self destruct.

People at Nerv watched this in horror. Misato was worried; if that core didn't puncture the angel would explode and destroy Eva-01 head, at the same causing Shinji most horrifying pain ever imaginable. Shinji saw this was happening, he let go of the angel and swung around, using the strength he had left, he ran a few meters away from the angel. Turning around he saw the angel was going to blow in a few seconds, running at it as fast as he could, and then jumping up into the air, he kicking the angel back into the valley it had crawled up from. Before the angel hit the ground it went off.

 The angel had finally died. And Unit-01 was still alive. It was victory for human kind again. Or was it?

Everyone in Nerv HQ watched in awe. What has just happened? Was it a victory or a loss, there was blood everywhere, Asuka was found.

Misato just looked at the commander which seemed to be smiling, like he enjoyed the bloody show. There was enough blood in the streets to fill the Atlantic Ocean. They would be draining all of this mess for the next couple of months she thought. 

Ritsuko Akagi just walked out of the command room thinking to her herself, how could have Shinji earned such a high synch ratio. Has something good happened or has his mentality stopped fluctuating compared to his first tests in Nerv when he just arrived. What was going on? How could he control that Eva with such precision? There were many questioned that she thought should be answered.

In the view screen in Nerv you could see, Eva-01 standing grabbing its left arm with its right, and healing it. Everyone in the room looked awed, this is the second time its happened.

 Misato couldn't comprehend what was happening. Gendo in the room just looked and smiled, his son has finally turned into a killing machine. Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo and back at the view screen, Eva-01 had started to move closer to the city, with only two thirds of its body armor still holding, the rest looked like normal flesh, something that startled him was the skin looked human.

Shinji had finally got his mind back together from the onslaught. He reopened all his com links to Nerv. His body ached, his head hurt, but most of all he was worried if anything happened to Rei, but on the view screen he zoomed into the position where Rei was piloting unit-00.  

Opening a com link to Rei, Shinji was relieved that nothing had happened to her.

"Rei-chan, I fought this battle because I had a reason too, people asked me why I pilot, and this was the reason. You," Shinji spoke, water in his eyes, happiness on his mind.

Rei was confused, what he meant that he was piloting for her, why would she be worth it. Then it hit her, she was something for Shinji, not just a tool, but more. She zoomed in at Eva-01 and was shocked how damaged it was. The Evangelion looked like it went through a paper shredder

"Ikari-kun please help me to understand," Rei whispered into the com link.

Gendo Ikari was listening into the entire conversation, he got a little angry, but he could use this to fight the angels. The mass production Eva's weren't complete, he only had three in working condition, the others were in production but not complete, the last prototypes were still being completed.

"Major Katsuragi please come to my office after you have finished, I have some things to talk to you about." Gendo said, while keying in a request for a report on Shinjis activities. 

All the Eva's were put into their cages, there was going to be lots of work done on 01. Unit 02 wasn't in very bad shape but some of the main components were damaged the chest plate was completely gone, half three out of four eyes were destroyed. There was no damage of unit 00, it was the backup unit if the other two lost, which would go in and attack the angel, because of this, and it survived with only a few scuffs from the explosions.

Misato got done with her routine, turned around and said her goodbyes to everyone in the command room, walking out a few seconds later. The commander of Nerv called her, she was nervous. She almost never talks to him.

The report came in, Shinjis activities in the past few weeks, Gendos eyes grew and then he just took a deep breath when he heard his offices door open. Misato Katsuragi was coming in. She will provide him with some info at least he thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Authors note:**  Was listening to this song by Tool when I wrote this chapter so I thought to include it inside the chapter, I love this song, and tool altogether. This song made me write this chapter with a little bit more action than usual. This chap has more action I guess, next chapter will be more like the others I wrote, I didn't want to overdue how Shinji fought the angels, but kinda did anyways, that's why it's a fan fiction heh J

TOOL - Schism

Know the pieces fit cuz I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering. Fundamental differing.  
Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers souls in motion  
Disintegrating as it goes testing our communication  
The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us so  
We cannot see to reach an end crippling our communication.

I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them tumble down  
No fault, none to blame it doesn't mean I don't desire to  
Point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over.  
To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication

The poetry that comes from the squaring off between,  
And the circling is worth it.  
Finding beauty in the dissonance.

There was a time that the pieces fit, but I watched them fall away.  
Mildewed and smoldering, strangled by our coveting  
I've done the math enough to know the dangers of our second guessing  
doomed to crumble unless we grow, and strengthen our communication.

Cold silence has a tendency to atrophy any  
Sense of compassion  
between supposed lovers/brothers

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6 Office

**Red Red Sky**

Authors' notes: Chapter is a long one, sorry for such a long wait, enjoy it as much, please REVIEW, that's one of the only reasons I keep on writing this, and that I do enjoy writing, Thank you J - Armazd.

Chapter 6 - Office

"Major, you're telling me that Ayanami Rei insisted Shinji to stay with her? What where her reasons behind this or is this some kind of joke, I know you wouldn't lie to me Major?" Gendo Questioned Misato in his office, with Kozo Fuyutsuki behind him.

            Misato was afraid, she did not know what to say, the commander and Rei have a relationship from what she can tell, a sort of a father – daughter time of deal. She thought what Rei said to her, and started to speak, "Commander, Ayanami Rei spoke to me and told me that you gave her authorization that Shinji may stay with her. I believed her, mostly because of how much time she dedicates to Nerv, I never thought she would lie."

            Gendo cringed when she said 'lie', he never thought that Rei would lie to him, but she lied to him indirectly. There was something going on between Rei and Shinji, he did not want them to be emotionally tied, though from what he saw, Shinji has been doing just great.

            "Thank you Major, you may leave now, but would you call in Shinji and Rei, I need to speak to them now," Gendo Asked, looking over papers from Nerv Intelligence section, he understood that they have been staying together since Soryu Asuka Langley came to Nerv. He was going to question Shinji and Rei at the same time, to see if Shinji comes out more from his shell, when Rei is around, if he is actually emotionally tied to her.

            Shinji and Rei walked into Gendos Office. Shinji was nervous; he never really gets to talk to his father. His father has pushed him away, and Shinji has been coping with this for many years, since he was just a small child, even though he is just a child right now.

            Rei was afraid or more concerned that Gendo will separate them; she knew that he found out that she lied to him. She didn't want Gendo to separate them, she had grown to being with Shinji most of the time, at home, at school, and of course at Nerv. They enjoyed each others company, and never got tired of being together, she did not know what it meant, maybe it was kindness, maybe it was friendship, or maybe it was love.

            "Rei…" Gendo paused, "You have told Major Katsuragi that Shinji was going to stay with you, and that you have gotten clearance from me?"

            "Yes Commander," She answered him without hesitation.

            "You lied to the Major; I did not give such authorization, why may I ask?" Gendo questioned. Though he knew the answer, it was probably puppy love, but how could Rei have such feelings, he had done almost everything to stop her from having such feelings, he wanted her to be perfect, without any problems.

            "Commander, I had no choice, Shinji came to me, he needed the help, and he needed to be with someone who…" She paused and cleared her throat, "Someone who would protect him, he was afraid he wasn't going to get that being in such an environment at the Katsuragi residence"

            "Rei, who thinks you can protect him, he is quite good at protecting himself, as you can see what happened today in battle." Gendo looked at Shinji, with a smirk, and then started down Rei.

            Rei did not know what to say, Shinji did perform very well today, he had defeated a twin angel with his bare hands, and managed to get his Eva out without any harmful or fatal damage.

            "Shinji, what have you to say to this? You came to Rei, because you did not feel safe at the Katsuragi residence, could you explain why?" Gendo questioned Shinji.

            It took some time for Shinji, his hand clenching and unclenching, and then clenched into a fist. He started to think what he would say to save what he had with Rei, what he wished would last, something in his small and pathetic life he could enjoy.

            "Father, It is just… Well… Just like Rei Ayanami says, I did not feel safe being at the Katsuragi residence, Soryu was harassing me, she belittled me and never stopped from her verbal assaults, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decided to find shelter with Rei-chan." Shinji spoke, almost killing himself that he added chan after saying Rei's name. His father's eyes lit up after he said this.

            Gendo knew what was going on, he wasn't a fool, or a simpleton. Pressing a button on his desk that signaled Fuyutsukis office, he thought maybe his old professor would give him at least some advice he could laugh at before he decided what to do with Shinji and Rei.

            Fuyutsuki came up behind Gendo. Gendo started off on their conversation in whispers. They compared and contrasted about what could would and might happen between the children in front of them. Fuyutsuki came out with a good point, he told Gendo, to keep the children close to each other, he needed Shinji to complete the project and of course he needed Rei, it would be perfect for them to be safe together, and of course Rei is quite able to protect Shinji.

            Gendo thought about this for a while, the children were standing in front of the commander and second commander waiting what was going to happen. They were worried, and Gendo had a grin on his face, it even grew bigger the longer they waited. The conversation ended on a final note that would describe something like flowers blooming in the spring time. Gendo had finally decided.

            "I have decided to keep you together, though there will be some tests done on Rei. I do not know if you Shinji have been doing something children aren't supposed to be doing these days. You will both be staying together, until I decide otherwise, there will be an increase in your pay," Gendo spoke and turned his head towards Shinji, "This is because you will now have to support yourself. Rei you do not need a pay increase."

            Gendo stopped there, he looked at Fuyutsuki that had a smile on his face, and then looked back at the two children, and they seemed to be getting into quite a better mood. 

            "Because your environments have changed your weekly Synch tests will not be weekly anymore, they will be bi-weekly unless told otherwise. Dr. Akagi, will test you Rei tomorrow at 09:00 hours. Shinji you are to go with Rei, and answer any questions the doctor will have for you." Gendo finished his speech, looked back at Fuyutsuki and pressed a button to open the doors to his office.

            Fuyutsuki looked down at Gendo, which was sitting in his desk, he nodded his head, and spoke, "Children, you are dismissed, return home, and please don't get into any more trouble"

            Shinji and Rei walked out of the office, not saying one word, but if you looked closely both had smiles on their faces, they were very unnoticeable, but they were genuine. They got all of their belonging and left for their apartment, yes their apartment. It was home. Home.

            Gendo sat still, he had messaged Ritsuko to come to his office, and she had done as he wished. Ritsuko showing up seconds after Gendo had called her for a meeting with him. 

            "The first and third child will be staying together, you have to test Rei tomorrow if there has been any contamination, have a psychological test done on Shinji, I want to see what type of impact Rei is having on him, and vice versa," Gendo ordered, while telling Fuyutsuki to leave him, he had some desires to fulfill.

            Ritsuko was shocked, the first and third staying together in one apartment, one room apartment at that, was Gendo crazy to let them stay together, but maybe this was a way to win against the angels, Shinji had showed great piloting this day, and the angels were destroyed very quickly though both units except unit-00 had considerable damage on them, but it was an easy fix with the LCL and parts that have been shipped to Nerv from the third branch in Germany.

            Moving closer to Gendos desk Ritsuko nodded her head. Moving closer to Gendo she saw him looking down at her body, from there the magic flew and we will always wonder what happened.

            Back at the battle field, the molten plug from Unit-02 was being open, it had heated up so much from its booster rockets going off that the hatch had to be sawed off, the pilot inside was yelling at the com link to get her out. Asuka was mad, she was defeated but the battle was not lost yet for her, she was mad at Shinji that took both of the angels out. Her pride was hurt, but she was stubborn she was not going to lose without a fight. The plug hatch flew open, and Asuka rushed out. She pushed away anyone that threw a blanket at her, running into the recovery truck she saw Misato inside.

            "So what happened, are the angels dead, I'm guessing they are, because everyone doesn't seem to be worried or even concerned that I was stuck in that stupid plug for two hours," Asuka yelled into Misatos ear. Misato was about to go off, she was cringing at every word that came out of Asukas mouth. It was just pure hatred to the other pilots and disrespect on Misato's part

            "Asuka just shut up, get over it, next Angel that comes around you can kick its ass, we've got many to go, from what I can tell this is only 5th Angel to attack us, we have gotten 10 more angels to go. Maybe more I don't really know, all I know is what the higher ups tell me, and don't think I'm as high as they go. I'm rice compared to the noodles that we have around." Misato shot back at Asuka.

            Hearing this, Asuka calmed down, and started to think to herself, she wondered how Shinji had done such a stunt, how could have he defeated both angels without any work at all, at least almost no work.

            Misato and Asuka returned to their apartment. Driving down the street they saw Shinji and Rei walking back to their apartment. Misato thought this might be a good chance to patch things up with Shinji and herself, and maybe get him to see that Asuka is more than she puts out.

            Pulling close to them by the street she yelled out of her car, "Hey guys do you need a ride back to your place!"

            Rei and Shinji heard this pretty easily, because it was pure silence outside, people were still shocked to come out after such a battle that went on in and around Tokyo-3. Shinji looked at Rei and she looked back at him. 

            They decided to take the ride, both were tired from such a long day at Nerv, and the battle had taken lots of Energy out of everyone.

            Both Rei and Shinji got in the back seat, Asuka didn't want to give the front passenger seat to Shinji or Rei, she just moved to let them get in the back of the two door sports car.

            Durring the entire drive towards Shinjis and Reis apartment, there was almost nothing said; even Misato the person came up with the idea of trying to patch things up didn't know what to tell the couple. They seemed to be on the same thought path, Rei was thinking to herself and looking out the window, Shinji was almost doing the same thing, but had his headphones on, and listening to music and relaxing. Misato was driving like she stole her own car like always, and Asuka ignored it all trying to keep to herself.

            Misato came up with a great idea, she thought they should have a party for the defeat of the Angel, and the kids could invite their friends, and she could invite hers.

            "I've got a great Idea guys, this tomorrow we should have a party at my house, so that we could celebrate the defeat of another angel, you guys can invite your friends, and I'll get Kaji and Ritsuko to come by, maybe even the staff at the command center. Shinji Rei, both of you better come or I'll drag you over, we would have lots of fun if you both came, at least I think that," Misato just couldn't stop herself.

            Dropped the kids off at their apartment, and driving off, Shinji could hear a "are you crazy Misato, why did you go and do that" coming from Asuka's mouth when Misato darted her car towards her own Apartment.

            That night, Rei and Shinji lay in bed thinking of what will happen tomorrow, Shinji actually was in a good mood, he was happy that his father had let him stay with Rei. Rei was confused why the Major would have a party for the destruction of the angel, even though there was high amounts of life lost when it came out of nowhere, lots of Japans self defense forces were destroyed or blown to shreds.

            Shinji closed his eyes, and pushing his body closer to Rei, it was getting cold at the Apartment, and he did not want to turn up the heater more. Rei had done the same thing, and wrapping her body closer to Shinji. Both finding comfort in each other fell asleep, thinking how the next day will go, will they have to face hell again, or will it be heaven. Maybe it will be as comforting, to go to school tomorrow, maybe it will be enjoy to talk to his friends at school Shinji thought, Rei couldn't stop thinking about commander though, she lied to him, and she thought that she owed him an apology.

            The night had fallen, the construction workers went home it was quiet, the moon was out, so Shinji opened the shutters for the windows letting the Moons light hit his face and the room. Maybe it will help me and Rei fall asleep faster, maybe it will be more comforting, to sleep under the moons light. 

            They both fell asleep holding each other, thinking what will happen to them next, and maybe what will they become the next day in their lives, 


	7. PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7

**Red Red Sky**

****

I had written the last six chapters when I was in high school, there has been around a year long pause since I wrote those, maybe longer I don't even remember. What I am going to try to do is reformat all the chapters, such to the points of grammar and not screw too much with the story. Red Red Sky will stay in the same story line, I was writing is at a Shinji-Rei Fic, though now I don't know what type of twists or problems we will see. I know for sure the next angel attack will be a lot of fun to write. Though because of the huge pause, my writing style has changed… so just hang in there, and I hope to have a new Chapter out by February.

Preview from Chapter 7 – Cry

Shinji sat inside Unit 1 thinking how to make his synch ratio go up. Though at the same time he couldn't understand his feelings for what happened to him and Rei. It's been three weeks since he found out that he would be staying with Rei without any problem from his father. The feeling was tearing at his heart, he felt trapped inside himself as if he wanted to rip out, burst out of his shell that he was living in.

Ritsuko asked Shinji to move his right arm to see test ratio with Eva's body. Shinji tried to move Unit 1 but some force in the back of his mind he rejected his command, his mind felt a sharp pain and then there was nothing. Ritsuko looked at the brainwave patters in the plug, but everything seemed fine; until she slowed the waveforms down to see it in more precise fashion. Yes there was interference in his brain patterns, as if he had two brains running at different speeds and even different synch.

A worker that was watching the test screamed and started running. The eyes had turned red on Unit 1. Ritsuko thought that Shinji had snapped, but when she turned on the plug systems camera she couldn't believe her eyes. Shinji was sitting there with his eyes open, looking forward towards the view screen inside the plug. A second later the sound kicked into the loud speakers inside the command room, a terrified scream had blown past everyones ears, it sound as if someone was torturing someone by pealing their fingernails off. It was Shinji's cry, his roar, his pain; it flew through Nerv as if it was the end of the world.

The eyes of Unit 1 started to glow even brighter, it started to tear away from the war harnases and a roar of fury vibrated inside the containment room. The right shoulder broke first, and Unit 1 used this advantage to throw a huge punch into the wall. It broke through the wall and smashed into some piping behind the stainless white painted steel encasing of the Unit. Pulling its arm out of the hole unit one made it grabbed its knife and started to cut off the rests of the restraints.

Shinji Screamed "YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!"

Haha that was fun, now what's striking about this, it might not be chapter 7 at all, it might just be me making more bla bla crap up. Don't worry I'll work on it. But if I don't, don't worry, probably middle or late February. And chapters 1-6 are gonna get a whole new verson. ITS GONNA GO BETA, SINCE IT WAS ALPHA WHEN I TYPED THIS it. I never proofread it or anything, cause I was in a hurry to pump out chapters for you guys. But don't worry… It will all work out, I will reread through them, have them proof ridden hehe, and it will all be good. By my fellow readers, writers, and those who don't have lives. Love you all


End file.
